


Hope Has Wings

by EyeInTheDark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Daryl's face!! AHHH!!! Too precious!!, Fluff, Gen, Not a Caryl fic, Spoilers for 5x01 - No Sanctuary, Still bawling my eyes out!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeInTheDark/pseuds/EyeInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Hope is the little voice you hear whisper 'maybe' when it seems the entire world is shouting 'no'!..."<br/>-author unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Has Wings

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR 5x01!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!  
> This is NOT a Caryl fic! I really don't like the idea of Daryl and Carol as a couple, but I do like the whole BFF idea. Whichever way it goes though, I'm happy to see Daryl happy. Hoping it stays in the friend zone as it has for so long, though!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or it's characters. All I own is the writing here :)

* * *

 

They had made it. None of them were exactly sure how, but they had all made it out alive and relatively unharmed.

Daryl leaned against a tree, watching as Rick finished unearthing the gun bag and started going through the weapons, preparing to go back to Terminus and finish off the remainder of the Terminans.

As Ford, Rick and a few of the others argued over whether to go back or not, Daryl chewed on his lower lip silently, knowing exactly where he stood.

Rick was his leader. Whatever he said went. And Daryl wasn't about to turn his back on his _brother_. Not ever.

It was then that he noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye, heard the telltale snap of a twig and looked up.

Carol slowly approached, an automatic rifle hanging loosely from one shoulder, Daryl's crossbow from the other.

Without a second thought, Daryl raced forward, grabbing the woman in a tight bear hug before anyone else could even think to process seeing her again.

Rick and the others approached the pair, all of them smiling slightly in shocked joy.

Carol was crying, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks as Daryl finally released her. And something surprising met her eyes. Daryl Dixon was crying too. Tears of happiness, relief, who knew, flooding over his cheeks as he looked up at her with a smile, an actual relief-filled smile playing at his lips. An indiscribable look of joy overwhelming the icy blue orbits of the hunter.

He bowed his head, resting it on her shoulder for the briefest of seconds, still crying softly as she gently touched his overly long hair, astonished at how much it had grown since she had last seen him.

Finally he pulled away, standing back as Rick stepped up.

"Did you do that?" Rick asked softly, emotion thick in his voice.

Carol nodded after a few brief seconds, welcoming Rick into her arms as he hugged her in thanks.

"You have t' come with me," Carol suddenly spoke up, pulling away from the leader.

~*~

Ten minutes later, the group broke through the trees, hiking up a short incline on a dirt road until a cabin came into view, the sight of Tyreese and baby Judith in his arms on the front step shocking everyone.

Rick dropped his weapons, the gun bag, and took off running, followed by Carl and Sasha.

The rest of the group stood back, witnessing the special moment between Sasha and Tyreese as they hugged, and even more heartwarming, the reunioun of father and daughter, brother and sister as Rick and Carl cooed over Judith, tears flowing freely.

They had made it. There was hope. They had each other. They had their family back. Their love for each other renewed and restored. And no one could ever take that away from them. Not in a thousand years. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH!!! That scene!! Daryl made me cry because *he* was crying, and that look on his face!! SO many emotions right there!! And then Rick, Carl and Judith!! AHHHHH!!! It was just an emotional roller coaster last night!! I know this really isn't anything other than just describing what already happened, but I had to kind of put my thoughts and feelings into words through their eyes!  
> -ONWARD! EITD


End file.
